Mystery?
by FCI.4kagiSetsu
Summary: Sebuah Kasus Misterius terjadi di sebuah Museum Nasional Tokyo, namun terjadi kejanggalan di kasus tersebut dan susah di pecahkan hingga akhirnya, kasus tersebut harus di selidiki oleh orang yang berpengalaman. Don't Like Don't Read. #fni2018, #detektipfni2019


Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Summary :** Sebuah Kasus Misterius terjadi di sebuah Museum Nasional Tokyo, namun terjadi kejanggalan di kasus tersebut dan susah di pecahkan hingga akhirnya, kasus tersebut harus di selidiki oleh orang yang berpengalaman.

**Mystery?**

**#fni2018 #Detektipfni2019**

**Genre** : Adventure, Crime, Fantasy, Sfi-ci, Humor, AU, Action, DLL.

**Rate : M**

**WWarning : **Typo, OC, OOC, alur berantakan, Alltheme is Future!, AU, Smart!Naru

**Note : **Daerah-Daerah yang saya ambil adalah Real bagian dari jepang,

" Halo " berbicara

_' Halo ' _batin

**[" Halo "] ucap melalui Transmisi**

**_["Halo "] _****Respons dari Transmisi.**

.

_**Selasa, 26 Juli 2078**_

_**Tokyo, Toshima, Konoha Gakuen**_

_**08.00 AM**_

_**.**_

Konoha Gakuen, sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang berada di Toshima timur Tokyo, saat ini tengah ramai sambil memasuki beberapa bus, kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari mereka melakukan Darmawisata mereka.

Di salah satu kursi bus bagian depan, terdapat seorang pria dengan rambut di kuncir nanas tengah membaca surat kabar dengan wajah serius, di surat kabar tersebut tercantum [_**Pencurian kembali terjadi, pihak saksi mata sama-sama selalu menyebutkan mereka melihat Hantu tanpa kepala.**_ _**Tokyo, Museum Nasional Tokyo, 26 Mei 2078**_]

Pria tersebut menutup surat kabar tersebut lalu memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya, "Ada apa Shikamaru?" pria bernama Shikamaru tersebut menoleh ke samping dan dia melihat seorang pria dengan kaca mata hitam menatapnya penasaran.

"Tidak ada... Aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan kasus-kasus yang sering terjadi di Museum yang akan kita kunjungi, ini sudah ke empat kalinya semenjak tahun lalu," jawabnya, pria di samping Shikamaru mengambil surat kabar tersebut dan membacanya.

"Tumben kau penasaran dengan hal seperti ini? Padahal kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan murid-murid kita, kasus ini sudah terjadi tahun lalu dan setiap kejadian terjadi jeda Tiga Bulan, dan ini sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian sebelumnya dan belum di temukan sama sekali siapa pelakunya," jawab Shikamaru dengan serius.

"Aku takut jika para murid kenapa-kenapa saat pencuri ini beraksi kembali."

Pria di samping Shikamaru melirik murid-muridnya yang tampak tenang dan asik berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka, walau pun kabar pencurian di museum yang akan mereka kunjungi sangat viral mereka tampak antusias.

"Kita berharap saja kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka," ucap pria tersebut dan di jawab anggukan oleh Shikamaru. "Ya, aku harap begitu, Shino," gumam Shikamaru

Dan beberapa menit berlalu, Bus yang mereka tumpangi pun berjalan dan menuju Museum yang ada di Tokyo.

.

_**Selasa, 26 Juli 2078**_

_**Tokyo, Taito City – Museum Nasional Tokyo**_

_**11.00 AM**_

_**.**_

Kota Taito, kota yang berada di Utara Tokyo yang memiliki bangunan-bangunan tinggi dengan beberapa tempat terkenal di antaranya _**Skytree**_, _**Sensoji, Museum Nasional Tokyo**_ dan _**Ueno Park**_.

Kota ini Adalah tempat yang akan menjadi tempat Darmawisata mereka yang pertama dan mereka akan berkunjung menuju Museum Nasional Tokyo, namun kegiatan Darmawisata mereka terhenti karena di Museum Nasional Tokyo terdapat banyak kendaraan polisi dan Museum saat ini telah di tutup.

Shikamaru dan Shino yang melihat itu turun dari Bus dan melihat keadaan Museum yang telah di tutup dan di jaga oleh beberapa Polisi. Shikamaru yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi mendecih karena firasatnya benar.

"Kau... Shikamaru?" Shikamaru yang mendengar ada yang memanggilnya menoleh dan dia melihat seorang pria berambut raven dengan pakaian polisi lengkap tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Sasuke? Kau menjadi anggota polisi?"

"Ya, ini sudah cita-citaku dari dulu bukan. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Apakah terjadi pencurian kembali di Museum ini?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tsk! Ternyata benar. Aku menebaknya karena setiap kejadian di tahun lalu dan itu selalu terjadi setiap Tiga bulan dan ini sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian yang lalu... Kali ini apa yang telah di curi?" jawab Shikamaru lalu bertanya kembali.

"Kali ini adalah Patung Budha perunggu, dari kejadian tahun lalu, barang yang telah di curi adalah Pakaian-pakaian kuno dari Heisei, Label Berbasa Inggris di seluruh penjuru Negeri, dan pakaian-pakaian untuk Hina Matsuri," jawab Sasuke membuat Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar.

"Barang-barang yang di curi cukup terkenal dan suci ya," gumam Shikamaru membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau terlihat kesal padahal ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu?" pertanyaan yang sama kembali terlontar membuat Shikamaru menatap Sasuke malas.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu mendengus pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Sebelum menjadi guru... Aku adalah orang yang menangani kasus ini... Tapi aku gagal."

Sasuke dan Shino yang mendengar itu terdiam, dengan jawaban itu sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk mengetahui kenapa Shikamaru tampak kesal ketika mendengar barang-barang yang di curi.

"Lalu... Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Shino penasaran. "Aku salah menangkap tersangka dan membuatku di pecat dari pekerjaan, namun walau pun di pecat aku selalu mencoba mencari tahu siapa pelakunya namun tetap tidak ketemu," jawab Shikamaru sambil memejamkan matanya.

Bayangan kegagalannya kembali terbayang membuatnya memijit keningnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Jadi bagaimana dengan penyelidikannya?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Sasuke menunjukkan beberapa kertas di tangannya.

"Dari hasil penyelidikan ada beberapa tempat yang di curigai dan kami juga telah melihat rekaman CCTV tapi tidak ada hal yang janggal, jadi penyelidikan hanya berlangsung di titik yang di curigai... Jadi... Penyelidikannya sangat sulit untuk menemukan siapa pelakunya."

"Kira-kira kapan pencurian ini terjadi?" tanya Shino. "Kemarin Malam, penjaga bilang tepat tengah malam terjadi, sebelum pencurian dia bilang pingsan karena sebelum dia pingsan dia melihat sosok orang tanpa kepala di depannya," jawab Sasuke lalu terkekeh kecil karena menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Lucu sekali ada hantu mencuri di Museum, apa kalian percaya dengan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja, tidak. Itu terdengar konyol!" jawab Shikamaru, "Bahkan dengan alat-alat canggih sekali pun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini... Mendokusai."

"Sebenarnya kami juga telah memanggil beberapa Detective yang hebat untuk memecahkan kasus ini tapi tidak bisa, alat-alat mereka tidak ada yang berguna," ujar Sasuke membuat Shikamaru terdiam hingga dirinya tersentak dan menggenggam kedua bahu Sasuke.

"Oi! Sasuke! Kau masih ada nomornya kan?!"

"H-Huh? Si-Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Temanmu?! Yang selalu kau ajak ribut dulu?!" Sasuke yang mendengar itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil berpikir siapa yang dia maksud, karena dulu dia sering mengajak ribut beberapa orang.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Serius? Kau melawak Pantat Ayam?" tanya Shikamaru dengan alis berkedut kesal karena orang di depannya ini bisa memancing kekesalannya.

"Apa maksud panggilanku tadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan perempatan di keningnya.

"Yang Aku maksud adalah Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto?!"

.

.

**Kyoto**

**.**

Di salah satu kediaman berukuran besar di Kyoto, terdapat Pria berambut kuning tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan minim cahaya yang berasal dari sembilan Hologram di depannya serta Lampu kecil di sampingnya.

Di ruangan tersebut terdapat banyak alat-alat canggih yang sudah di jelaskan oleh manusia biasa, pria tersebut menyandarkan dirinya di kursi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya yang menyentuh alat seperti jarum yang terpasang kabel.

Salah satu tangan pria tersebut membetulkan letak kaca mata yang melekat di wajahnya, menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menggigit sebuah jarum kecil panjang, Pria tersebut menatap lekat alat yang ada di depannya, Alat tersebut tampak seperti tangan yang terbuat dari besi.

Pria tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya ketika salah satu hologramnya menunjukkan sebuah panggilan dengan nama [Teme], pria tersebut pun menekan salah satu tombol dan di sembilan Hologram tersebut pun menyatu menjadi satu Hologram besar yang memperlihatkan dua orang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Shikamaru? Teme? Ada apa kalian meneleponku?" tanya pria tersebut dengan wajah penasaran setelah meletakkan jarum yang dia gigit. _**["Naruto, aku minta bantuanmu untuk penyelidikan pencurian di Tokyo, hanya kaulah yang aku tahu mampu menyelesaikan kasus ini!"]**_ pinta Shikamaru dengan wajah serius.

"Wow-Wow, apa maksudmu?" tanya pria bernama Naruto penasaran sambil meletakkan Jarum di tangan kirinya dan duduk dengan posisi santai.

_**["Aku tahu kau adalah seorang detektive yang hebat, aku sudah sering membaca beritamu di surat kabar dan kau telah banyak menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang sangat susah, karena dari itu... Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang terjadi di Tokyo!"]**_ jawab Shikamaru membuat Naruto terdiam lalu terkekeh kaku membuat Shikamaru was-was dengan tawa tersebut.

"Gomen... Shika... Aku tidak tertarik... Lagi pula banyak Agent yang hebat selain diriku, dan... Ini hari liburku, kau tahu... Aku ingin sedikit berlibur dengan istriku."

_**["E-Eh?! Tu-Tunggu?! Kau sudah menikah?!... Ghaa! Bukan itu?! Tunggu Naruto! Jika kau mendengar hal ini kau pasti tertarik?!"]**_

"Gomen, sudah dulu ya, sampai jum..."

_**["Naruto, Apa kau percaya jika Makhluk Mistis mencuri di Museum?"] **_pertanyaan tersebut sukses menghentikan Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang mendengar bahwa Shino yang berbicara menoleh dan membiarkan Shino berdiri di samping mereka membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau... Shino?"

_**["Jadi Bagaimana Naruto? Apa percaya bahwa Makhluk Mistis mencuri sebanyak empat kali di Museum?"]**_

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam, wajah Naruto yang awalnya santai berubah menjadi serius, "Aku tidak mempercayainya!"

_**["Karena itulah Naruto, Aku mohon padamu! Hanya kaulah yang bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini! Aku mohon bantu kami?!"] **_ujar Shikamaru sampai menempelkan keningnya di meja membuat Naruto terkejut karena temannya meminta bantuan hingga seperti itu.

"Hahh~," Hela Naruto lalu mengambil lengan kanan di depannya dan menyibak lengan baju di tangan kanannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya kecuali Shino yang terkejut ketika melihat Naruto menyibak lengan baju kanannya.

_**["Naruto?! Lengan kau?!"]**_

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu mengangkat kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat bahwa lengan kanan Naruto adalah lengan Robot, Naruto yang telah memasang lengan kanannya tersenyum tipis sambil menggerak-gerakkan lengan kanannya.

_**["Na-Naruto... Lengan kau?"]**_

"Ya... Ini sudah terjadi semenjak tahun lalu ketika Kasus di Osaka, terjadi ledakan tak terduga hingga menghilangkan lengan kananku, tapi... Hehe, ini tidak menghalangiku untuk tetap bekerja," jawab Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Aku akan tiba nanti malam, Teme beri aku koordinatmu, aku akan bersiap-siap lebih dahulu."

_**["Urusai, Dobe. Aku tahu itu!"]**_

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti malam," ucap Naruto memutuskan telepon mereka dan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. "Apa kau akan pergi lagi, Anata?" Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh dan dia melihat perempuan berambut indigo mendekatinya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Ya begitulah Tsuma, panggilan tugas," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pipi istrinya. "Apakah berbahaya lagi?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh lengan suaminya yang terbuat dari besi.

"Aku rasa tidak, jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto sambil mengecup istrinya dengan lembut, "Aku pasti kembali dengan selamat, lagi pula ada Shikamaru, Shino dan Sasuke di sana."

"Shino-kun?" tanyanya antusias. "Ya, kau kenal dekat dengannya bukan?" tanya balik Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Istrinya.

"Apakah akan sangat lama?" tanya sang Istri membuat Naruto terdiam sambil berpikir. "Entahlah, aku dengar tadi kasus ini sudah terjadi sebanyak empat kali dan tidak di ketahui siapa pelakunya, dan katanya yang mencurinya adalah makhluk mistis, jadi mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar seminggu lebih," jawab Naruto.

Sang Istri yang mendengar itu mengembungkan pipi dan memukul dada Naruto dengan pelan, "Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Naruto yang melihat tingkah istrinya yang sangat menggemaskan tersenyum tipis, "Jika kau ingin ikut mari kita bersiap, aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Istriku yang imut ini sendirian," ucap Naruto sambil menarik kedua pipi istrinya dengan lembut.

Setelah itu, Naruto memukul pelan meja di sampingnya hingga seketika Meja tersebut terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian dan menjadi sebuah Koper yang mencangkup semua alat-alat yang ada di Mejanya tadi.

"Kau siap?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil kopernya, sementara sang istri mengikat rambutnya dengan jepit rambut berisikan bunga lavender dan mengenakan sarung tangan hitam.

"Tentu saja!"

"Shizune-nee!" teriak Naruto sambil melangkah mundur dan seketika Ruangan minim cahaya tersebut menjadi terang dengan warna biru dan terlihatlah di ruangan tersebut di kelilingi berbagai alat dan beberapa senjata yang tidak terlalu mematikan beserta terdapat dua tabung kaca berukuran besar saling berdampingan.

_**["Ha'i! Naruto-sama!"]**_

"Tolong persiapkan alat-alat kami, ada panggilan tugas!" ucap Naruto sambil melempar kopernya ke samping hingga tercipta sebuah lubang menelan koper Naruto lalu memasuki salah satu tabung begitu juga Hinata.

**[**_**"Sesuai permintaan Anda Naruto-sama, permintaan Anda akan selesai dalam waktu dua menit, saya juga akan menyiapkan kendaraan untuk kalian."]**_

Setelah mengatakan itu, pijakan Naruto dan Hinata bergerak ke bawah dan membawa mereka menuju ruang bawah tanah, dan selama mereka menuju ruang bawah tanah, Naruto dan Hinata langsung di kenakan pakaian khusus mereka.

Di mana Naruto mengenakan Kemeja putih di balut Rompi kuning serta Jubah Hitam, Celana hitam panjang, sepatu pantofel, memakai kaca mata hitam serta memakai topi khusus detective tahun 1800.

Sementara Hinata mengenakan kemeja putih serta Jas hitam, rok hitam melewati lutut, memakai jubah hitam serta topi perempuan tahun 1800.

Tak lama setelah itu, dari samping muncul Koper berukuran sedikit besar dan di ambil langsung oleh Naruto dan saat itu juga mereka telah sampai di ruang bawah tanah di mana terlihat sebuah kendaraan Rolls Royce berwarna hitam dengan buttlernya yang mengendarai kendaraan tersebut.

"Kali ini tujuan Anda ke mana, Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama?" tanya sang pengemudi. "Tokyo, Museum Nasional Tokyo, ada kasus yang telah terjadi selama setahun di sana dan sekarang kembali terjadi, dan belum di temukan pelakunya jadi aku ingin memecahkan kasus ini sekarang!" jawab Naruto setelah memasuki Mobil bersama Istrinya yang bernama Hinata.

Mobil yang mereka naiki pun berjalan menuju Tokyo dan saat perjalanan, Naruto membuka Kopernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah Tablet dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Tsuma tolong Scan Museum tersebut dan temukan keganjilan yang ada dari pencurian pertama hingga sekarang!" pinta Naruto dan di turuti oleh Hinata.

Hinata pun menghidupkan Tablet tersebut dan seketika muncul Hologram di depannya dan beberapa tombol di dekatnya, dengan cepat Hinata menekan tombol-tombol di dekatnya dan seketika Hologram tersebut menunjukkan gambar pulau Jepang dan bergerak menuju Tokyo dan kembali bergerak menuju sebuah Museum.

Jari Hinata pun kembali menekan tombol-tombol di dekatnya dengan cepat dan seketika muncul gambaran rancangan Museum dari luar dan dalam.

Hinata pun menekan satu tombol kembali hingga memunculkan gambar progress yang berjalan, "Hasilnya akan selesai sebelum kita sampai di sana," ucap Hinata dan di jawab anggukkan oleh Naruto.

"Selagi menunggu hubungilah, Akeno-chan, dia memiliki penginapan di Tokyo bukan? Sebaiknya kita menginap di sana dari pada harus memesan tempat lain yang tidak pasti," ucap Naruto sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Naruto-sama, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik sang pengemudi dan menghela nafasnya. "Bisakah kau menghentikan -sama itu, Kakashi-nii? Kau lebih tua dariku dan dekat dengan Tou-san, kau sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri."

"Haha, maafkan saya, tapi saya tidak bisa melakukannya karena saya sudah berjanji untuk menjadi pelayanmu."

"Hahh~ padahal kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," gumam Naruto, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Padahal ini adalah hari libur Anda bersama Hinata-sama setelah cukup lama menjalankan tugas, di mulai dari Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Kyoto, Saitama, Omachi, dan terakhir adalah Osaka, dari setiap tempat tersebut anda hampir tidak memiliki waktu berlibur, apa yang membuat anda kembali mengambil tugas kembali?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi tak berbicara, dirinya memikirkan tempat-tempat yang telah dia selidiki seperti yang di katakan Kakashi dan itu tidak terdapat waktu jeda untuk berlibur bersama Istrinya, dan juga kenapa dia mengambil tugas ini adalah untuk menuntaskannya dan mengembalikan martabat temannya.

"Apakah kau ingat dengan Nara Shikamaru, Kakashi-nii?" tanya balik Naruto. "Um, tentu. Aku ingat dengan orang pemalas itu, dia adalah Detective Cerdas yang di akui setahun yang lalu, namun jabatannya di lepas karena dia salah menangkap pelaku dan itu berkali-kali yang membuat jabatannya harus di lepas agar tidak mempermalukan para Detective!" jawab Kakashi.

"Shikamaru menelponku dan meminta bantuan untuk tugas ini, sebagai teman aku akan membantunya karena pertama Aku teman dekatnya, kedua kami adalah sesama Detective, Ketiga Kepintaran Shikamaru tidak bisa di remehkan, ke Empat aku tidak bisa melihat harga diri temanku di injak-injak karena hanya salah menangkap orang," jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan Kakashi sebelumnya.

"Anata, aku sudah menelpon Akeno-chan dan dia sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kita," ucap Hinata dan di balas anggukkan oleh Naruto. "Kakashi-nii, aku serahkan perjalanan yang tenang dan nyaman padamu, aku akan beristirahat untuk tugas malamku nanti," ucap Naruto sambil menyandarkan dirinya di Kuris.

"Siap Naruto-sama!"

"Sudahku bilang jangan pakai -sama!"

.

.

**Tokyo, Taito city**

**Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino side**

**.**

"Kenapa kau sampai meminta bantuan pada Naruto, Shikamaru? Padahal ada Orang lain yang sama hebatnya dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengikuti Shikamaru yang berjalan bersama Shino di sampingnya.

"Karena Naruto memiliki alat-alat canggih yang dia ciptakan sendirian, aku ingat dia memecahkan kasus di Hiroshima dengan Agent Lavender hanya dalam beberapa hari, dia dengan cepat menemukan pelakunya hanya dengan lima alat," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengingat kasus yang berhasil di selesaikan Naruto dan bagaimana dia melakukannya.

"Shino, kau aturlah para Murid untuk ke tempat berikutnya hingga penginapan, aku akan menyusul nanti. Aku harus mengambil data-dataku untuk membantu Naruto nanti!" ujar Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya di pinggir jalan mencari sebuah taxi dan di jawab anggukan oleh Shino.

"Sasuke, kumpulkan semua data kejadian hari ini, kita akan berkumpul nanti malam di sini lagi."

"Hn, tidak perlu kau beritahu aku juga tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," balas Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Shino. "Sasuke! Ada satu lagi!" Sasuke yang mendengar itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui tentang tangan kanan Naruto dari dulu? Jika iya kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas menjawab itu, sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja padanya secara langsung," jawab Sasuke lalu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Shino.

"Tsk, Shino... Maaf aku menyerahkan tugasku padamu untuk sesaat," ucap Shikamaru meminta maaf, Shino yang mendengar itu menggeleng kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan meminta yang lainnya untuk mengambil tugasmu, kau lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

.

**Museum Nasional Tokyo**

.

Setelah meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Shino, Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam Museum menemui seorang pria berambut raven ke bawah tengah berbicara dengan beberapa polisi lainnya dengan beberapa lembar data di tangannya.

Dirinya melirik beberapa Kamera CCTV serta petugas yang tengah memeriksa tempat-tempat yang di curi dan beberapa titik yang mereka temukan sebuah bukti dan mencoba mencari Kronologis dari bukti tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Aniki? Apakah sudah ketemu?" tanya Sasuke kepada seseorang yang tak lain adalah kakaknya. "Belum, walau kita mengumpulkan data yang menurutku sudah cukup tetap saja hal ini tidak bisa di pecahkan," jawab kakaknya Sasuke.

"Oi kau apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Sasuke dan kakaknya yang mendengar sedikit keributan menoleh dan mereka melihat beberapa rekan mereka tengah berbincang dengan petugas kebersihan di Museum ini.

"Y-Ya... Aku hanya ingin melakukan tugasku saja kok."

"Jangan bodoh! Bukannya kau harusnya tidak di sini?! Kau tidak lihat kami sedang melakukan Investigasi?!"

"Dia...," gumam Sasuke sambil mendekati mereka.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"E-Eh?! Tapi..."

"Diodora!" orang yang di panggil pun menoleh dan dia melihat Sasuke mendekatinya hingga berhenti beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"O-Oh! Sasuke kau jadi anggota kepolisian rupanya!"

"Kau... Bekerja di sini?" tanya Sasuke dan di jawab anggukan oleh Diodora, "Bukannya kami sudah menutup jalurnya? Kenapa kau bisa masuk?"

"Eh? Aku kan salah satu petugas di museum ini, sudah pasti aku di interogasi. Aku baru saja selesai dan ingin melanjutkan tugasku, tapi temanmu ini melarangku," jawabnya membuat Sasuke terdiam sesaat lalu melirik temannya yang memarahi Diodora tadi.

"Biarkan saja dia, tapi jangan biarkan dia membersihkan tempat-tempat yang telah kita tandai," ucap Sasuke lalu berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Ha'i!"

"Kenalanmu, Sasuke?" tanya sang kakak dan di jawab anggukan oleh Sasuke. "Aniki, bolehkah aku yang menyelesaikan kasus ini bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke membuat Kakaknya kebingungan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melihat apa yang di katakan oleh Shikamaru mengenai Naruto, apakah benar dia sangat hebat," jawab Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Kakaknya bisa melihat hal tersebut karena dia tahu adiknya ini iri dengan pencapaian Naruto.

Dirinya sudah beberapa kali bertemu Naruto dan dirinya juga tidak menyangka bahwa anak tersebut sangat ahli memecahkan sebuah kasus, dan adiknya tidak mempercayai hal tersebut.

Jika tadi dia tidak salah dengar bahwa dia ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini bersama Naruto, berarti dia akan datang kemari, jadi menurutnya tidak ada salahnya membiarkan mereka memecahkan kasus ini, jika sedikit orang mungkin kasus ini akan cepat selesai karena tidak terjadinya benturan perbedaan pendapat yang bisa saja menyebabkan perkelahian.

Jadi tidak ada salahnya membiarkan adiknya serta Naruto menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Baiklah, Aku izinkan, tempat ini sekarang ada di bawah pengawasanmu Sasuke, selama sebulan. Dan beritahu Naruto batas waktunya untuk sebulan karena jika melewatinya kami terpaksa menganggap kasus ini di tutup," ujar sang Kakaknya menyerahkan Sasuke data di tangannya lalu melangkah keluar Museum.

Sasuke yang mendapat izin dari kakaknya membaca data di tangannya mencoba mencari hal janggal dari data tersebut karena siapa tahu, data-data di tangannya ini akan berguna untuk Naruto.

**Skip Time **

**Museum Nasional Tokyo**

**19.00 PM**

.

Malam hari pun tiba, Museum Nasional Tokyo masih dalam penjagaan para Polisi, ini sudah terjadi sebanyak Lima kali hingga sekarang dan mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini sedikit pun karena bisa saja terjadi kembali.

Dua polisi yang berjaga di depan Museum menyipitkan mata mereka ketika melihat dua orang yaitu seorang pria dan wanita yang cukup mencurigakan turun dari sebuah mobil dan berjalan mendekati Museum.

"Maaf tapi Museum saat ini sedang di tutup jadi kami minta kalian untuk kembali saja," pinta salah satu polisi kepada dua orang yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Oh, maaf... Tapi Sasuke yang memanggil kami untuk kemari," ucap sang pria dengan halus. "Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Polisi yang lain membuat pria tersebut tersenyum dan melepaskan Topinya lalu meletakkannya di dada dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Maaf karena belum memberitahukan nama kami, katakan pada Sasuke bahwa temannya..."

"Uzumaki Naruto telah datang," ucap Pria bernama Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

Sementara itu di dalam Museum terdapat Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang tengah menatap lokasi pencurian kali ini di mana telah di pasang sistem Barrier agar tidak ada yang menutupi atau menghilangkan jejak di tempat kejadian.

Mereka berdua seketika menoleh ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki dan mereka melihat salah satu polisi mendatangi mereka dan memberi hormat singkat.

"Lapor, Sasuke-taichou, di luar terdapat seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ingin bertemu Anda. Dia bilang bahwa Anda memanggilnya!" Sasuke yang mendengar itu memberi tanda untuk membiarkannya masuk dan di pahami oleh sang anak buah.

**["Lapor! Biarkan mereka masuk!"] **

_**["Dimengerti!"]**_

Tak berselang lama terlihatlah Naruto yang mendatangi mereka sambil berjalan santai bersama seorang wanita di sampingnya, Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto datang bersama seorang perempuan yang tak asing baginya menyipitkan matanya.

"Yo! Teme! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, namun Sasuke tidak menerima uluran tangan Naruto melainkan mundur satu langkah.

"Ingatkah kita pernah membicarakan bahwa jangan ada kejutan listrik lagi?" Naruto yang mendengar itu tertawa pelan lalu menarik lengannya kembali.

"Ya anggap saja itu sebagai hukuman karena kau menggangguku dan Hinata." Shikamaru yang mendengar itu tersentak dan menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Ka-Kau menikah bersama Hinata?!" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Hinata yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Shikamaru," sapa Hinata.

"U-Um."

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke dan Shikamaru. "Ini adalah data pencurian dari awal hingga sekarang," jawab Sasuke sambil menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun menerima Data tersebut dan membacanya satu persatu. "Kasus pertama adalah pencurian Label Berbasa Inggris penjuru negeri, label ini sudah ada Zaman perang dunia ke dua. Label ini di jaga di dalam sebuah kotak kaca berlapis enam anti peluru serta laser kasap mata bagi siapapun yang mencurinya akan terdeteksi jika melewati batas yang telah di sediakan."

"Namun pencurian terjadi di mana Label tersebut berhasil di rebut tanpa merusak kaca, serta Sistem Alarm laser berhasil di lumpuhkan dari pusat, awalnya Pihak Security di curigai bekerja sama dengan tersangka tapi Security di nyatakan bersih karena pihak Security terdapat dua orang," jelas Sasuke

"Di lokasi kejadian terdapat bekas retakan yang tidak terlalu besar dan itu terdapat empat titik, di empat titik tersebut juga di temukan bekas berwarna hitam seperti terbakar, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu alat apa yang bisa melakukan itu."

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya, kembali bayangan kegagalannya terlintas di kepalanya. Karena itulah dirinya di pecat dari pekerjaannya.

"Jangan di pikirkan Shikamaru."

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya melihat Naruto yang masih membaca data di tangannya.

"Itu bukanlah salahmu, setiap orang pasti memiliki kesalahan dalam sesuatu, atasanmu hanyalah mementingkan Uang, kau memiliki kepintaran dan Bosmu menggunakan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya karena salah tangkap dan di anggap buruk adalah konyol, dia hanya ingin dirinya terkenal agar banyak yang menyewanya, bersyukurlah kau keluar dari sana," ucap Naruto panjang lebar memberi semangat Shikamaru.

Setelah itu Naruto melirik Sasuke untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kasus ke dua adalah..."

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Sasuke!" potong Naruto, "Kau belum menjelaskan mengenai makhluk mistis di kasus pertama."

"Ah, maaf," ucap Sasuke meminta maaf. "Ke dua Security melakukan pengawasan secara bergantian, di mulai dari Security satu yang saat mengawasi lorong daerah patung budha yang di curi saat ini, dia melihat sosok mistis tanpa kepala berdiri di depannya, namun saat akan mendekatinya dia kehilangan kesadarannya."

"Security dua yang mengawasi monitor CCTV melakukan kontak kepada temannya namun tidak terdapat jawaban hingga berkali-kali hingga terdengar respons _**["Hati-Hati"]**_, Security dua mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah suara temannya saat dia melihat CCTV untuk mencari keberadaan temannya dia malah melihat makhluk mistis ini melintas dan saat akan mengeceknya dia melihat sosok mistis tersebut sudah di belakangnya dan memukulnya hingga kehilangan kesadarannya."

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam lalu melirik Shikamaru yang menatapnya. "Bolehkah aku ke tempat tersebut? Aku tahu kejadian itu sudah berlalu semenjak setahun lalu tapi aku ingin memastikannya saja."

Shikamaru mengangguk dan mengajak Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke ke tempat kejadian pertama. Sampai di kejadian pertama Naruto dan Hinata bisa melihat sebuah lemari kaca kosong yang telah di tutup pembatas.

Naruto pun membuka Kopernya sedikit dan mengambil sebuah barang berbentuk koin namun berukuran besar, "Di mana lokasi yang di curigai saat kejadian terjadi?"

Shikamaru pun mendekati lemari kaca tersebut beberapa langkah lalu berjongkok sambil menunjuk lantai yang terdapat bekas retakan serta.

"Di sini, Naruto."

Naruto pun mendekati Shikamaru lalu menempelkan Koin besar di tangannya dan memutarnya.

"Naruto, alat apa itu?"

"Namanya _**Scan WT**_, kau akan tahu kegunaannya nanti," ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan membaca data di tangannya, "Kita tinggalkan tempat ini dan menuju lokasi ke dua sambil kau menjelaskannya Sasuke."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun mengajak Naruto dan Hinata menuju lokasi ke dua, selama perjalanan Naruto memberi kode pada Hinata melalui gerakan jari dan di ketahui oleh Hinata yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi melakukan sesuatu dengan Tablet di tangannya.

Koin yang menempel di lantai lokasi kejadian pertama pun seketika terbelah menjadi empat bagian dan langsung bergerak ke empat titik yang mengalami retakan dan menyatu dengan lantai.

"Lalu kejadian kedua adalah pencurian pakaian Kuno dari Heisei, pencurian ini terjadi di salah satu ruangan khusus pakaian Kuno ini. Karena kainnya yang sudah lapuk dan mudah robek, pihak Museum pada tahun 2030 memutuskan mengganti kaca Pakaian ini menjadi Kaca tebal berlapis tiga, hingga di tahun lalu... Di putuskan untuk mengganti Kaca tersebut dengan Kaca pelindung dari cahaya plasma yang sangat tipis, bagi siapa pun yang melewati kaca tersebut maka bisa di pastikan akan terpotong."

"Tapi pencurian berhasil terjadi di mana saat akan mengganti kaca tersebut pihak Service ketakutan ketika mereka di teror oleh hantu tanpa kepala. Mereka bilang ke mana pun mereka lari, hantu tersebut selalu mengikuti mereka dengan senjata sabit di tangannya," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Hm, seperti Dullahan ya?" gumam Naruto lalu membaca data berikutnya. "Saat mereka sampai keluar Museum, mereka tidak melihat makhluk mistis ini, mereka pun memanggil pihak kepolisian dan saat mereka sudah masuk, benda tersebut telah di curi."

Naruto yang mendengar itu menggaruk kepalanya lalu menghela nafasnya, "Kita hentikan sesaat, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk berbicara santai saat ini."

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa sesantai ini Naruto?! Kita harus menyelidiki kasus ini?!"

"Kau mengatakan percaya padaku bukan?"

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu terdiam, dia memang sempat mengatakan itu, tapi kenapa dia sangat terlihat santai sekali.

"Jika iya maka ikuti kata-kataku," lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan lebih dahulu bersama Hinata di ikuti oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru di belakang.

"Sasuke kau memiliki gelombang dua untuk pergantian pengawasan bukan?" tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi mereka datang," jawab Sasuke dan di balas gumaman oleh Naruto.

Setelah mereka sampai keluar Museum mereka pun memutuskan berjalan menuju jalan raya berukuran besar yang saat ini di tengah jalan terdapat lubang di mana terdapat Distrik Commersial di bawah mereka.

Pada tahun 2058 Jepang membangun 3 Distrik di mulai dari bawah tanah yaitu Distrik Industrial yaitu pertambangan, Material dan Oli. Lalu di atasnya terdapat Commersial untuk penghasilan menengah di mulai dari Restaurant, Bar, dan Mall.

Sementara di permukaan adalah tempat untuk penghasilan tinggi di mulai dari Industrial berukuran besar yang menciptakan banyak projek dari kendaraan, Makanan, Minuman, Pakaian, dan Alat Elektronik.

Commersial berpenghasilan tinggi yaitu Restaurant bintang 6, Bar berkelas tinggi, Mall yang menjual kualitas barang dari dalam negeri dan luar negeri dengan harga fantastis.

Dan beberapa Residential yang berkelas tinggi untuk orang-orang kaya, namun selain untuk orang-orang berpenghasilan tinggi, di permukaan juga terdapat untuk warga-warga berpenghasilan berkecukupan.

Bahkan beberapa Bangunan yang memiliki arti sejarah di biarkan untuk menjaga nilai sejarahnya.

Sistem Distrik Lantai 2 akan aktif saat malam tiba, jalanan yang berukuran besar di sekitar Tokyo akan turun ke bawah hingga dasar dan saat itulah Distrik lantai 2 akan beraktivitas, mereka akan mulai aktivitas mereka saat malam hari.

"Yosh! Ayo kita ke salah satu Restaurant di lantai 2!" ajak Naruto sambil memasuki salah satu kotak kaca berukuran besar yang merupakan lift untuk menuju lantai dua di bawah mereka.

"Tu-Tunggu! Kenapa kita harus ke lantai dua?!" tanya Sasuke, dirinya tidak tahu kenapa mereka harus ke bawah, kenapa tidak ke salah satu Restaurant yang ada di permukaan?

"Hm? Karena di lantai dua ada Restaurant yang sangat bagus dan makanannya sangat nikmat, aku lebih suka memakan makanan menengah dari pada kelas atas yang harganya fantastis dan memiliki ukuran yang tidak memuaskan perut," jawab Naruto sambil menepuk perutnya.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang mendengar alasan Naruto hanya diam, mereka tidak tahu kenapa Naruto bisa sesantai ini padahal mereka harus menyelidiki kasus pencurian saat ini.

Namun mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti Naruto karena merekalah yang memanggilnya dan itu pun saat dirinya berlibur, jadi mereka hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto untuk saat ini.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kotak kaca yang merupakan lift tersebut dan menarik tuas turun hingga membuat lift tersebut bergerak turun beberapa menit hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai lantai dua bawah tanah.

Mereka pun keluar dari lift tersebut dan mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan menuju sebuah Restaurant berukuran sedang berlantai dua di depan mereka.

**Kring~**

"Selamat datang!" sapa salah satu Koki yang dekat dengan pintu masuk, menghentikan kegiatan masaknya sejenak untuk melihat pelanggannya, Sang Koki terkejut ketika melihat siapa tamunya begitu juga Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Ka-Kalian?! Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru?!"

"Yo! Kiba! Lama tidak berjumpa!" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

"Souka, jadi kalian saat ini tengah menjalani sebuah kasus pencurian yang terjadi pada Museum Nasional Tokyo," gumam Kiba sambil meletakkan makanan yang telah dia buat dari pesanan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Ya begitulah, maaf karena memintamu untuk tak membiarkan pelangganmu untuk makan dilantai dua ini," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum dan merangkul Hinata yang juga menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Ya ya, bukan masalah. Dan jangan membuatku iri Naruto! Baru menikah kau menjahiliku seperti itu."

Naruto yang mendengar itu tertawa lalu menopang dagunya, "salahmu sendiri karena mesum, jadinya para perempuan tidak ada yang menyukaimu bukan."

Mendengar itu Kiba mendecih, "Selain itu cukup mengejutkan bahwa kau tahu tempatku ini, bukannya kau telah pindah ke Kyoto?"

"Oh, kalau itu Akeno-chan memberitahu kami mengenai restaurantmu, Kiba-kun."

"Souka pantas saja."

"Gomen Kiba, kami datang tiba-tiba dan meminta tempat VIP," ucap Naruto meminta maaf dan di balas lambaian tangan oleh Kiba yang menandakan tidak masalah

Setelah itu Kiba pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang saat ini makan di tempat "VIP"

"Yosh, selagi makan kita lanjutkan cerita data kasus ini. Tapi sebelum itu Sasuke, beritahu aku siapa saja orang-orang yang di interogasi dari kasus pertama," pinta Naruto sambil mengambil salah satu sushi dan memakannya.

"Kasus pertama tersangka yang di curigai adalah dua Security Museum yaitu Kotetsu dan Izumo, selain mereka terdapat Diodora sebagai orang yang menemukan mereka tak sadarkan diri."

"Diodora? Anak Postur itu?" tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Sasuke, "Heh~ sekarang dia kerja di Museum? Sebagai apa?"

"Tukang bersih-bersih."

Naruto yang mendengar itu memasang wajah serius, "Apakah dia bersih?"

"Ya, karena dari data CCTV pada kasus pertama dia tidak di temukan sama sekali melakukan aktivitas di Museum, apa lagi tidak di temukan jejaknya dia masuk ke dalam Museum mau itu melewati pagar atau jendela," jawab Shikamaru.

Naruto yang mendengar itu membuka kembali Kopernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan mencatat nama orang-orang yang di sebutkan Sasuke tadi.

"Lalu, Saksi mata di kasus ke dua?" tanya Naruto. "Saksi mata yang ke dua adalah Tenten, Rock Lee dan Utakata, mereka awalnya di curigai membuat-buat tapi di temukan sebuah robekan kain di salah satu meja tempat pencurian terjadi," jawab Sasuke dan Naruto mencatatnya.

"Kasus ke tiga..."

"Hentikan Sasuke!" potong Naruto lalu melirik Hinata, "Tsuma, bisa kau berikan hasil Scan yang aku minta?"

Hinata yang mendengar permintaan Naruto pun memberikan 12 Cetak biru dari Hologram, Naruto pun menerima 12 Cetak biru Hologram tersebut dan melihat dengan teliti Cetak Biru bangunan Museum Nasional Tokyo di tangannya.

"Kenapa berhenti Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya ingin membentuk kesimpulan pertamaku saja dari dua kasus tersebut," jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cetak biru di tangannya.

"Kesimpulan?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

Naruto yang masih membandingkan 12 Cetak biru di tangannya mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat terdapat sebuah ruangan lantai 3 bawah tanah di bawah Museum yang berukuran sedang.

"Sasuke, lanjutkan kasus yang ke tiga," ucap Naruto sambil mengambil data yang Sasuke berikan di awal. Sasuke yang mendengar itu tidak mengerti, tadi dia meminta untuk berhenti dan sekarang dia meminta untuk di lanjutkan.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa temannya ini di anggap Detective hebat.

"Kasus ke tiga adalah pencurian pakaian untuk Festival Hina Matsuri. Pakaian ini tidak ada penjagaan yang ketat selain di tutup rapat, namun tempat yang menjaga pakaian ini di bongkar paksa," jelas Sasuke.

"Tidak ada sangka yang di curigai di kasus ini, semenjak kasus pertama terjadi pihak pemerintah membuat CCTV bisa di awasi dari kediaman dan para Security memutuskan mengawasi dari rumah agar mereka tidak kembali terkena tuduhan, Museum telah di kunci rapat bahkan setiap pagarnya telah di beri alarm dan listrik kejutan bagi siapapun yang mencoba menerobos, namun pencurian kembali terjadi."

Naruto yang mendengar itu menggumam pelan lalu merapikan data dan cetak biru di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

"Kita sudahi untuk hari ini, kita akan lanjutkan besok malam sambil berbicara bersama salah satu kenalanku nanti," ucap Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya bisa mengangguk jika Naruto berkata begitu.

Jika Naruto mengajak seseorang berarti dia sudah menemukan sedikit jejak, "Saa~ mari kita makan dulu lalu bertemu besok malam kembali di sini," ucap Naruto.

"Dan besok, aku ingin meminta kesimpulan kalian mengenai kasus ini."

.

.

**Tokyo**

**Apartment Himejima Distrik**

**21.00 PM**

.

**Kring~**

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan!" sapa Perempuan berambut hitam yang berdiri di meja Resepsionis. "Kami kembali, Akeno-chan," balas Hinata sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya sesaat.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Akeno penasaran, dirinya juga sudah tahu kenapa mereka datang karena Hinata tadi siang menelponnya dan memesan kamar di apartmentnya.

"Belum ada hasil, tapi sepertinya dua hari lagi akan keluar hasilnya, setidaknya aku sudah mendapat kesimpulan," jawab Naruto santai, "Ngomong-ngomong, Akeno-chan... Apa kau pernah melihat Diodora?"

"Ah, ya... Kadang-kadang aku melihatnya setidaknya 2 Minggu, 2 atau 4 kali saat malam hari," jawab Akeno. "Setelah kelulusan kita, apa kau tahu mengenai kabar Diodora? Mungkin kesehariannya atau keluarganya?"

"Kehidupan Diodora berubah semenjak kelulusan, keluarganya menjadi berantakkan, ibunya meninggal karena Depresi, Ayahnya meninggal karena tertusuk saat berada di gereja, katanya ada orang mabuk memasuki gereja dan menyerang ayahnya, sementara sang pelaku juga ikut bunuh diri dengan menusuk pisau ke lehernya, Diodora tampak diam tenang saat itu, banyak yang memintanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan ayahnya, namun dia tidak mau."

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam beberapa saat lalu menghela nafasnya, "terima kasih atas informasinya, kami akan ke kamar sekarang untuk istirahat, sebaiknya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu Akeno-chan."

"Ara~ kau masih seperti dulu Naruto-kun, senangnya fufufu~."

Hinata yang mendengar itu mengaitkan lengan Naruto dan menatap tajam Akeno, "Kau sudah kalah jadi jangan macam-macam Akeno-chan."

"Ara~ Ara~ walau begitu aku tidak keberatan menjadi yang berikutnya."

Naruto yang merasakan aura permusuhan Sweatdrop dan juga Naruto semakin Sweatdrop ketika dia mendengar ucapan Akeno.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kamar dan membersihkan dirinya, Naruto duduk di kasurnya sambil menatap kertas-kertas data yang ada di bawahnya serta cetak biru di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil keluar dari kamar mandi dengan yukata mandinya. "Setidaknya aku sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya tapi aku masih harus memiliki bukti kuat untuk menangkapnya," jawab Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Scan WT?"

"Datanya sudah sampai dan data yang dia dapat, itu adalah jejak dari senjata ilegal yang tidak di produksi di sini," jawab Hinata sambil memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang.

"Souka... Aku juga memiliki kecurigaan terhadap robekan kain yang menjadi bukti di kasus ke dua, bagaimana mungkin ada makhluk mistis yang kainnya mengalami robek, mereka itu makhluk tembus pandang jadi itu tidak mungkin."

"Berarti..."

"Ya, pencurian ini di jalankan oleh manusia yang menakut-nakuti orang dengan hantu buatan."

.

**Shikamaru side**

.

Sementara di tempat Shikamaru, ia telah kembali ke penginapan yang dia sewa untuk kegiatan Darmawisata sekolahnya, saat sudah sampai dia di sambut oleh Shino yang telah menunggunya dan memberinya kunci kamarnya.

Ia juga telah di beritahu tidak ada masalah dalam kegiatan murid-muridnya dan Shino juga bilang dirinya boleh fokus untuk kasus kali ini terlebih dahulu, dan masalah kegiatan sekolah biar dia dan guru yang lainnya mengurusnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Shikamaru langsung membersihkan badannya sambil memikirkan permintaan Naruto sebelumnya. Ia ingin meminta kesimpulan darinya dan Sasuke mengenai empat kasus ini, "Mendokusai..."

.

**Rabu, 27 Juli 2078**

**Tokyo, Apartment Himejima Distrik**

**05.45 AM**

**.**

Di pagi buta di Apartment Himejima, di salah satu kamar yang di ada di apartment tersebut, keluar satu orang berjubah hitam dengan tudung hitam menutupi kepala mereka dan pergi secepat mungkin dari apartment tersebut.

Karena belum adanya masyarakat yang beraktivitas, kedua orang tersebut dengan cepat memasuki lift menuju lantai dua bawah tanah sebelum jam enam di mana Jalan raya akan di naikkan kembali. Dengan kata Lain, Distrik Lantai dua bawah tanah akan di tutup sebentar lagi.

Saat sampai di bawah orang tersebut pun langsung keluar dari lift dan bersembunyi di salah satu bangunan sambil membuka tudung mereka dan terlihatlah Naruto yang tengah mengatur nafas mereka.

"Penyusupan sukses," gumam Naruto sambil membuka jubahnya dan merapikannya, setelah merapikan Jubahnya Naruto mengeluarkan cetak birunya dan melihat langit-langit lantai dua bawah tanah dan dia bisa melihat sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang menggantung di langit-langit.

"Ruangan apa itu, kenapa ada di bawah sini?" gumam Naruto sambil mengendap-endap mendekati ruangan yang menggantung di langit tersebut.

Sambil mengendap-endap Naruto memperlebar jarak lingkup Cetak birunya yang melingkupi Ruangan tersebut hingga terlihatlah bangunan-bangunan yang ada di sekitar ruangan yang menggantung di langit tersebut.

Setelah melihat itu, Naruto mengeluarkan tabung kecil dan bergerak dengan santai sambil menggunakan topinya. Naruto bergerak memutari bangunan-bangunan yang ada di sekitar ruangan menggantung tersebut sambil sesekali menyentuh dinding yang ada di sekitar bangunan tersebut.

Setelah selesai, dengan cepat Naruto bergerak ke tempat semula sambil bersembunyi, **["Tsuma, aktifkan alatnya!"] **ucap Naruto pada jam tangannya.

_**["Baik, Anata."] **_terdengar respons dari Hinata.

Di tempat Hinata, saat ini ia tengah duduk di kasurnya dengan beberapa layar Hologram di depannya, dengan cepat jari-jarinya bergerak menekan-nekan tombol Hologram di dekatnya dan seketika layar Hologram tersebut memperlihatkan gambaran ruangan yang menggantung di langit.

_**["Etto... Anata... Kenapa hanya ini saja?"]**_

**["Kau akan tahu nanti, sebaiknya kau hubungi Baa-san dan memintanya untuk bertemu malam ini di tempat Issei, aku akan sampai setidaknya sekitar jam sepuluh, sampai ketemu lagi Tsuma,"] **ucap Naruto sambil mengambil jubahnya lalu menghentakkannya hingga berubah menjadi rompi para petugas polisi jalanan.

Naruto pun mengenakan rompi tersebut lalu berjalan dengan tenang menuju jalur di mana para Mobil truk akan datang, kenapa dia mengambil jalur tersebut karena lift menuju atas telah di matikan jadi tidak ada cara lain selain mengikuti jalur yang di khususkan untuk mengantar Suplai dari atas ke bawah.

Selama berjalan, Naruto sedikit menundukkan wajahnya di sertai menggunakan topi menyamarnya agar tidak ada mencurigainya.

"Oi, kau!" Naruto yang di panggil berhenti dan melirik siapa yang memanggilnya dan dia bisa melihat seorang Petugas Distrik Lantai dua yang bertugas melakukan keamanan pada pembatas pengecekan barang sebelum memasuki distrik lantai dua.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Ayo naik, kita harus cepat mengecek barang di Gate A!" Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap sekitar seperti orang kebingungan lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya tentu saja kau?! Siapa lagi selain kau yang aku ajak bicara?! Cepat naik!" Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan masuk ke dalam Mobil dan duduk di bagian belakang.

Petugas tersebut pun menjalankan mobilnya sedikit cepat sambil sesekali melihat Naruto melalu kaca spion di atasnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, apakah orang baru?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ha'i, saya orang baru."

"Jadi begitu, lalu siapa namamu?" tanya sang petugas.

"... Uki Nato!" jawab Naruto menggunakan nama samaran yang aneh membuat sang petugas Sweatdrop mendengar nama ( Samaran ) Naruto.

"Nama apa itu? Aneh sekali." Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam, sambil duduk tenang Naruto mengeluarkan kotak berukuran sedang memperlihatkan pistol berukuran kecil dan mengambilnya dan menembakkan peluru tipis yang tak bisa di lihat mata melalui celah kursi hingga mengenai leher sang petugas, bahkan sang petugas tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun.

Setelah itu Naruto memberi kode pada Hinata melalui pesan lalu bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di sebuah Gate dimana Gate ini adalah pembatas keamanan sebelum truk-truk Suplai memasukkan barang.

Naruto dan petugas yang mengajaknya pun keluar dari mobil setelah parkir di tempat khusus petugas, Naruto yang melihat petugas lain melewatinya dan ada sebuah Side Card di gantung di pinggangnya, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mencabut kartu tersebut tanpa di sadari oleh petugas yang melewatinya.

"Kau uruslah bagian data CCTV dan Scanning di ruangan itu, biar aku mengatur kendaraan-kendaraan tersebut," ucap sang petugas yang mengajak Naruto tanpa mencurigai Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya menurut dan masuk menggunakan Side Card yang dia ambil.

Setelah masuk, Naruto menghentakkan tangan kanannya hingga terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian dan mengeluarkan kabel cukup banyak yang langsung bergerak ke sistem Komputer di bawah meja.

.

Di Apartment, Hinata masih sibuk mengatur apa yang di minta oleh Naruto melalui pesan singkat yang dia terima, dan Hinata di kejutkan ketika di sampingnya muncul banyak Hologram dengan kode-kode rumit dan beberapa data orang-orang yang tidak Hinata ketahui.

"Ini... Apakah Naruto mencuri data orang-orang yang ada di Distrik Lantai dua?" gumam Hinata sambil melihat hologram yang terus bermunculan dan memperlihatkan data-data orang hingga Hinata tersentak ketika melihat satu hologram berisikan data orang yang dia kenal.

.

Selagi mencuri data, Naruto membuka Hologram data daftar absen pengantar barang yang ada sekitar tiga bulan-tiga bulan yang lalu dan di Daftar tersebut terdapat satu nama yang membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Ini bohong kan?"

.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa di curigai oleh siapapun dan bersembunyi di salah satu bangunan dengan gang sempit, tak menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto kembali merubah pakaiannya dengan menghentakkan rompinya hingga berubah menjadi pakaian biasa, bahkan topi petugas Naruto juga berubah menjadi topi santai.

"Aku harus memastikannya sekarang," gumam Naruto dengan wajah serius.

.

**Skip Time**

**19.00 PM**

**Distrik Lantai 2 bawah tanah, Inuzuka Restaurant.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saat ini telah bersama turun menggunakan Lift untuk ke tempat yang telah di janjikan kemarin dengan beberapa kertas di tangan mereka.

Tak ada topik pembicaraan sedikit pun dari mereka, karena mereka fokus untuk memberikan kesimpulan mengenai kasus kali ini.

**Kring~ **

"Selamat datang!" ucap Kiba menyambut orang yang dia kira pelanggan, "Oh! Kalian Sasuke, Shikamaru, mereka sudah menunggu kalian di atas."

Mendengar itu, Shikamaru dan Sasuke berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua dan saat telah di lantai dua, mereka telah melihat Naruto tengah duduk bersama Hinata serta seorang wanita yang tertawa halus sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

"E-Eh?! Ini bohong kan?!" kejut Shikamaru ketika melihat siapa yang di ajak oleh Naruto. Naruto, Hinata dan sang Wanita yang mendengar teriakan Shikamaru menoleh.

"Kalian telah datang rupanya, ayo cepat kemari."

"Na-Naruto... Bukankah dia..."

"Um? Ah, kalian pasti sudah mengenalnya, Uzumaki Tsunade... Nenekku, dia adalah salah satu ketua pemerintah tenaga kerja," ucap Naruto memperkenalkan wanita yang merupakan neneknya.

"Ara~ sudah lama tidak bertemu, Shika-chan, Sa-chan," ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum sementara yang di panggil merona tipis dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"A-ah, to-tolong jangan menggunakan panggilan itu lagi pada kami... Kami sudah dewasa." Tsunade yang mendengar itu terkekeh.

.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai pembahasan kali ini," ucap Naruto membuat suasana hening, "Shikamaru, di mulai dari kau... Berikan aku kesimpulan mengenai kasus ini!"

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Mendokusai... Kalau begitu biarkan aku memberikan kesimpulanku yang dulu, siapa tahu akan berguna untukmu."

"Pertama, kasus ini di jalankan oleh dua orang, di mana sebagai pengawas dan pencuri. Di kasus pertama kita ketahui bahwa terdapat bekas empat titik seperti terbakar berarti mereka menggunakan alat."

"Ke dua, Alat yang di gunakan adalah alat Ilegal yang tidak di produksi massal, ke tiga Pelaku mengetahui sistem alarm yang ada pada benda yang di curi dengan kata lain pencuri tersebut adalah orang dalam di Museum, dan ke Empat makhluk mistis tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara dengan lancar dan keras apa lagi memegang benda, jadi menurutku pencuri ini melakukan trik dengan benda-benda yang ada untuk menakut-nakuti orang."

Naruto yang mendengar seluruh kesimpulan Shikamaru terdiam, "Apakah itu kesimpulanmu?"

"Ya, namun untuk kasus sekarang hanya satu perubahan dari kesimpulanku, yaitu kesimpulan pertama. Di mana kesimpulanmu yang dulu terdapat dua orang berubah menjadi satu orang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena setelah salah menangkap pelaku dan di keluarkannya aku dari Agensi Detective pihak kepolisian menemukan sebuah jejak kaki dan itu hanyalah satu namun jejak tersebut menghilang di tangga menuju lantai dua."

"Berarti kau tetap pada kesimpulanmu itu? Bagaimana dengan kesimpulanmu dengan kasus yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Semua kesimpulanku itu saling berhubungan, kasus ke dua di temukan ya sobekan kain dengan kata lain kesimpulan dua, tiga dan empat saling berhubungan," jawab Shikamaru.

Naruto yang mendengar itu melirik Sasuke, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kesimpulanmu?"

"Hahh~ aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam hal ini, tapi akan aku coba," gumam Sasuke sambil membaca data di tangannya.

"Kesimpulan pertamaku sama seperti Shikamaru, Pelaku adalah orang dalam yang mengetahui Sistem Alarm di gedung, Sudut CCTV dan setiap seisi ruangan Museum tersebut, kesimpulan ke duaku juga sama, pelaku menggunakan Trik untuk menakut-nakuti, apa lagi di temukan ya bekas sobekkan kain dan anehnya di temukan bekas gesekan roda dan besi, tidak ada makhluk mistis yang akan mengalami robek kainnya karena mereka adalah makhluk yang tidak bisa di sentuh selain orang yang memiliki ilmu mistis."

"Tunggu... Bekas gesekan roda dan besi? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku?" tanya Naruto dengan suara serius tidak dengan suara terkejut.

"Ya, ini dia. Maaf karena baru memberitahumu, Aniki baru saja memberiku ini kemarin," jawab Sasuke sambil menyerahkan dua foto pada Naruto.

Naruto pun menerima foto tersebut dan melihatnya dengan serius. "Lalu kesimpulanku yang ketiga, kenapa pelaku harus menunggu sampai 3 bulan, mungkin karena pelaku menyimpan barang curiannya di suatu tempat hingga kasus di tutup dan di lupakan, itulah penyebab kenapa pecurian selalu terjadi sekitar tiga bulan setelah pencurian sebelumnya," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar itu meletakkan foto di tangannya lalu melirik Sasuke, "Itu saja kesimpulanmu?" Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengangguk.

Naruto pun menghela nafasnya dan melirik ke arah bibinya, "Kau membawa apa yang aku minta bukan, Baa-san?"

Tsunade yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan memberikannya kepada Naruto, "Ini adalah Data yang kau minta Naruto-kun, dan ternyata memang ada kejanggalan di sana."

"Yosh, aku akan menjelaskan kesimpulanku nanti karena saat ini...," jeda Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Kita akan menangkap pelakunya."

.

**Museum Nasional Tokyo**

**.**

Sementara itu di dalam Museum Nasional Tokyo, keadaan di dalam Museum sangat sepi dan hanya terdapat satu orang yang tengah mengepel lantai Museum.

Orang tersebut menghentikan sesaat kegiatannya dan melihat sekitar yang tampak sepi, dia pun bergerak ke suatu tempat sambil melihat sekitarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, dia sampai di sebuah lorong yang terdapat sebuah pintu di sampingnya, dan lorong tersebut tak terdapat CCTV sama sekali.

Orang tersebut pun melihat sekitar kembali lalu memegang gagang pintu tersebut.

"Yo, lama tidak bertemu Diodora!"

Orang bernama Diodora pun terkejut dan dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ka-Kau... Naruto... A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Um? Justru itu adalah kalimatku... Kenapa kau di sini?" seseorang yang rupanya Naruto. Diodora yang mendengar itu melenguh pelan dan menggaruk pipinya.

"Etto... Aku hanya ingin menaruh peralatan ini saja."

"Oh benarkah? Bukankah pintu tersebut menuju lantai dua bawah tanah yang merupakan tempat barang bekas?" perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Diodora menegang dan meneguk ludahnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Tempat ini adalah tempat untuk alat kebersihan!" balas Diodora sedikit gugup. "Ah benarkah? Bukankah ada di sebelah? Salah satu teman kerjamu mengatakan bahwa ruang sebelahlah tempat alat-alat kebersihan Museum ini," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-Ah ya benar! A-Aku lupa..."

"Bisakah kau hentikan kebodohanmu, Diodora?" potong Naruto dengan ekspresi berubah serius, "Kau... Adalah pencuri benda-benda Museum selama ini bukan?"

Diodora yang mendengar itu menegang, "Ja-Jangan Asal menuduh sialan?! Aku hanya petugas kebersihan dan ada CCTV di seluruh sudut tempat ini! Bagaimana mungkin aku mencuri?!"

"Ah benarkah? Tapi sudut ruangan ini tidak terdapat CCTV," balas Naruto membuat Diodora menggeram pelan. "Apa bukti kau menuduhku sebagai pencuri Huh?!" tanya Diodora sambil berteriak.

"Hm? Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil. "Kalau begitu aku mulai dari bukti pertama, Pencurian pertama terjadi tepat pada tengah malam dan terdapat dua Security yang menjaga Museum yaitu Izumo dan Kotetsu. Mereka berdua awalnya ada di ruangan CCTV hingga salah satu dari mereka melakukan cek keliling, kau tahu alasan kenapa mereka melakukan Cek keliling? Di karena kan "Makhluk Mistis"."

"Huh?! Apa hanya itu hingga kau menuduhku?!"

"Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Makhluk mistis ini terekam oleh CCTV dan yang melihatnya adalah Izumo, karena penasaran dia pun mengeceknya dan Makhluk Mistis telah berdiri di depan Izumo. Saat akan mengeceknya dia pun terkena pukulan hingga membuatnya pingsan, sangat aneh bukan Makhluk Mistis memukul seseorang?"

"Tentu saja?! Mereka itu makhluk tembus pandang?!" Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum. "Itu benar... Tapi akan lain lagi jika pencurinya adalah Manusia," ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan robekkan kain yang di bungkus plastik serta Transmisi laporan.

Diodora yang melihat itu sedikit menegang, "Makhluk Mistis adalah Makhluk tembus pandang, dan mereka akan menembus apa pun yang melewati mereka, tapi potongan kain ini tertinggal di tempat kejadian, apakah makhluk mistis itu sebenarnya makhluk tembus pandang atau manusia yang menyamar menjadi Makhluk Mistis?"

"Dan juga Makhluk Mistis ini meninggalkan pesan suara berupa **["Hati-Hati"] **dan memukul salah satu Security yang ada di ruangan CCTV, kejadian semakin aneh, kenapa Makhluk CCTV yang ada di salah satu ruangan sambil menatap kamera bisa memukul Security yang ada di ruangan khususnya?"

"Itu karena bukan makhluk mistis lain tapi seseorang yang memukulnya dengan sebatang kayu," lanjut Naruto. "Apa-Apaan buktimu itu Naruto?! Apa hanya itu hingga kau menuduhku?!" tanya Diodora kembali.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan hanya itu, sebaiknya kau diam dan dengarkan hingga aku selesai bicara," jawab Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto mesin yang ada di salah satu gudang kosong.

Mesin tersebut berbentuk tas berukuran besar dengan sepuluh benda panjang berbentuk tangan dan empat kaki.

"Ini adalah **Handsber** alat Ilegal yang di ciptakan tiga tahun lalu dan di larang produksi masal, alat ini pun di buang namun sepertinya alat ini telah di rakit kembali," ujar Naruto lalu menatap foto di tangannya tersebut, "Selain itu di temukan sebuah jejak di alat tersebut dan itu merujuk pada satu Orang..."

Naruto pun melirik Diodora yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan, "Lalu bukti berikutnya adalah di mana di temukan ya bekas roda dan gesekan pada lantai di pencurian kedua, setelah aku cek ternyata itu adalah bekas gesekan roda rak alat-alat kebersihan dan gesekan tersebut tercipta karena ini," ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebatang kayu dengan ujungnya terdapat patahan tempat pengepelan dari Besi.

"Bukti berikutnya menuju pada... Ini..." jeda Naruto sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran kertas, "Pekerjaanmu."

"Bukan hanya pekerjaan bersih-bersih di museum ini tapi kau juga bekerja sebagai pengantar barang di Distrik lantai dua bawah tanah selain itu barang yang kau kirim jauh dari Industrial yang seharusnya."

"Industrial yang harusnya mengantarkan barang-barang pesanan untuk Distrik lantai dua bawah tanah berada di Toda tapi kau datang dari Hokota," lanjut Naruto lalu memunculkan Hologram dengan gambar truk berukuran sedang dengan orang yang mengendarainya adalah Diodora.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan ini adalah Hal mudah," ujar Naruto ketika melihat raut wajah terkejut Diodora sambil memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang merupakan tangan robot.

"Aku merantau semua data yang ada di Gate A di mana gerbang tersebut adalah tempat pemeriksaan untuk barang-barang yang di pesan apakah aman atau tidak, mungkin kau bisa lolos di Gate A tapi di Gate B kau bekerja sama dengan seseorang yang membuatmu bisa kabur dengan barang curianmu. Mengetahui bahwa kau terdapat di daftar Absen Gate A aku pun melacak mobil yang kau gunakan dengan Merantas satelit dan benar saja kau datang dari Hokota di mana kota tersebut adalah kota cukup banyak buronannya."

"Lalu caramu mencuri, tentu saja...," gantung Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cetak biru Museum Nasional Tokyo di mana di bagian paling bawah terdapat ruangan yang menggantung di Distrik lantai dua bawah tanah, "Kau masuk dan keluar dari sini, dan juga kau mengirim barang curianmu lewat sini dan saat pelarianmu, kau di biarkan lolos oleh salah satu anak buah Danzo yang juga bekerja di Gate B."

"Ka-Kau..."

"Ah lalu mengenai makhluk mistis ini, kau menggunakan Rak peralatan kebersihan dengan kain hitam usam bukan? Kau membentuknya seperti tubuh manusia tanpa kepala lalu kau letakkan di sekitar kamera CCTV dan menakut-nakuti orang?"

"G-Ghhh."

"Maa~ sudah cukup Diodora kau sudah terbukti bersalah jadi menyerahlah."

"DIAM KAU?!" Naruto yang mendengar Diodora berteriak hanya diam. "AKU TAK PEDULI DENGAN OMONG KOSONGMU ITU?! AKU SUDAH KEKURANGAN UANG DAN HUTANGKU SANGAT BANYAK KARENA AYAHKU YANG TIDAK BERGUNA ITU! HANYA INILAH CARANYA AKU MENDAPATKAN UANG?! AKU TIDAK PEDULI PERKATAANMU WALAU SEMUA ITU BENAR?! YANG MENGETAHUINYA HANYA KAU TAPI JIKA AKU BUNUH KAU SEPERTI AYAHKU AKU PASTI SELAMAT?!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam hingga beberapa menit lalu menghela nafasnya, "kau terlilit hutang dengan Danzo bukan? Dan kau di paksa mencuri dengan keuntungan 20% di kau serta 80% di dia?"

Diodora yang mendengar itu tersentak, "Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya? Apakah nyawamu di ancam?"

Mengepalkan tangannya, Perkataan Naruto adalah kebenaran, dia di ancam akan di bunuh jadi dia tidak bisa menolak ketika nyawanya di ancam.

"Hahhh~ tidak perlu kau jawab aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Jangan khawatir, masalah hutangmu akan aku bayar tapi maaf Diodora kau harus di tangkap sekarang."

**Brak! Bugh! Grep!**

Tanpa di duga pintu di samping Diodora terbuka paksa hingga muncul Shikamaru yang langsung meninju wajah Diodora hingga terjatuh, tak lama setelah itu muncul para polisi yang langsung membekuk Diodora.

"Takku sangka, selama ini pelakunya adalah Kau Diodora!" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada tak percaya, sementara Naruto hanya diam menonton.

Tak lama setelah itu muncul Sasuke dengan patung Budha yang di curi di tangannya, "Seperti perkataanmu Naruto, ternyata benar terdapat [Makhluk Mistis] jadi-jadian di ruangan lantai tiga itu."

"Hahh~ jaa~ kasus kali ini aku serahkan padamu Sasuke, tangkaplah Danzo yang ada di kota Hotoka, jika dia kabur aku akan memberimu kabar, aku sudah meminta Hinata untuk mengawasinya."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengangguk, "Lalu Shikamaru, sisanya aku serahkan padamu."

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu tersentak, padahal yang mengerjakan kasus ini adalah Naruto tapi demi dirinya dia menyerahkan hasilnya padanya.

"Ma-Matte! Naruto?! Ka-Kau..."

"Aku hanyalah pembantu, yang memiliki tugas untuk memecahkan kasus ini adalah kau bukan? Sekarang semua sudah jelas. Sekarang kau bisa membawa nama baikmu kembali dan menghilangkan kenangan burukmu."

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan lo," potong Naruto sambil melirik Shikamaru dengan senyum tipis, "Masalah bayaran aku akan menunggunya hingga kau bisa membayarnya, kalau begitu sampai Jumpa, Shikamaru, Teme."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru, Sasuke, serta para polisi yang mengamankan Diodora.

Wartawan pun telah berkumpul di luar Museum Nasional Tokyo dan di jaga ketat oleh para Polisi agar para Wartawan tidak menerobos masuk. Kasus pun di liput dengan Sasuke serta Shikamaru yang menjelaskan insiden kenapa Diodora mencuri barang-barang Museum Nasional Tokyo serta bagaimana caranya melakukannya.

.

**Seminggu berlalu**

.

Beberapa Minggu setelah kasus Diodora di tangkap Danzo yang berada di Kota Hokota beserta anak buahnya tertangkap oleh para polisi yang di pimpin oleh kakaknya Sasuke.

Diodora pun di kenakan hukuman pencurian serta pembunuhan dan penipuan dengan hukuman 20 tahun penjara sementara Hanzo dan anak buahnya kena hukuman berlapis di mana mereka menerima hukuman mati.

Para polisi pun kembali bergerak mencari orang-orang yang membeli barang curian Danzo. Nama Shikamaru pun di kembalikan bahkan banyak yang ingin memperkerjakannya sebagai Agensi Detective kembali.

Naruto dan Hinata juga telah kembali ke Kyoto untuk menjalani kehidupan mereka kembali, Naruto yang berada di kamarnya sambil memperbaiki lengan mekaniknya kembali terhenti ketika mendengar ketukan pintu di kamarnya.

"Masuk!"

"Anata, lihatlah ini," ucap Hinata setelah memasuki kamar Naruto dan menunjukkan sebuah hologram di mana terlihat Shikamaru tengah di wawancarai.

**["Shikamaru-san, bagaimana cara Anda memecahkan kasus ini kembali? Kasus pertama di mana Anda salah menangkap pelaku, kenapa Anda kembali memecahkan kasus ini?"]**

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu terdiam, dia tampak berpikir, memang benar... Kenapa... Kenapa dia ingin sekali memecahkan kasus ini... Apakah karena dirinya ingin nama baiknya kembali... Atau mencari perhatian kembali... Atau... Menghilangkan kenangan buruk.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Shikamaru pun berdehem pelan lalu menjawab pertanyaan sang wartawan, _**["Saya melakukannya untuk menghilangkan kenangan buruk saya, dimana saya melakukan kesalahan karena menangkap pelaku, karena hal tersebut saya tidak bisa tenang apa lagi ketika mendengar kasus ini kembali terjadi."]**_

**["Jadi karena itu Anda memecahkan kasus ini kembali seorang diri?"]**

_**["Tidak..."]**_

Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak, _**["Saya di bantu oleh teman saya untuk memecahkan kasus ini, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan namanya pada kalian karena dia tidak ingin terlalu mencolok, tapi mungkin dia saat ini tengah menonton ini."]**_

Shikamaru pun menatap serius ke arah kamera lalu tersenyum tipis, _**["Arigato, temanku. Atas bantuanmu, tapi maaf tampaknya menjadi guru lebih baik di banding menjadi Detective."]**_

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam beberapa detik lalu tersenyum dan menyandarkan dirinya di kursi.

"Dasar Shikamaru..."

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**Note : Yo! Bagaimana ceritanya? Nurullah atau bagaimama?**_

_**Ya sudahlah, lagi pula saya dalam keadaan buru-buru dan tidak bisa terlalu lama mengetik kembali karena harus mengurus pekerjaan serta surat-surat untuk bekerja di tempat lain.**_

_**Dan juga walau pun deadline-nya masih lama saya sendiri gak yakin kalau sempat Update sebelum "Sinyal hilang di benua lain"**_

_**Ya sampai segini saja cerita event Detective saya kali ini sampai bertemu lain waktu, Jaa~ ne**_

_**4kagiSetsu Out**_


End file.
